


Your Mine

by Choni_Lover



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choni_Lover/pseuds/Choni_Lover
Summary: After being rescued from the Sisters both Toni and Cheryl thought it would be best to hide their oncoming relationship to protect Cheryl for the time being. Kind of hard to do when everyone by now knows they're together though.





	Your Mine

After the sister’s the two girls decide to return to school the week after, both deciding they weren’t ready to open their relationship to the world they wanted to keep it a secret. As soon as lunch starts Cheryl and Toni decide to sit together joining Archie and Veronica.

“Aww it’s so cute to see you two together at school,” Veronica coos.

“Well thank you Veronica but me and Toni are just friends.” Cheryl retorts as Toni nods her head in agreement.

Veronica snickers, “Sure and me and Arch are strangers. You don’t have to lie Cheryl were really happy for you,” Veronica sets her hand over Cheryl’s. But Cheryl swipes her hand back and glares. Toni speaks up, “me and Cheryl decided after everything friends are the best way to go right now.”

Veronica furrows her eyebrows, “I swear I saw you two kiss in the basement.” but Cheryl quickly quips back, “and you and Betty as I remember kissed trying out for the Vixens and I don’t see you two shacking up together.” Archie turns red and squirms in his seat a bit a little uncomfortable. Veronica glares back, “That was different and you know it but if you two want to keep a secret that’s fine but don’t shoot at us for trying to be supportive.” Toni raises her hands in surrender, “I didn’t even say anything.” Cheryl glares at Toni for not backing up her girlfriend as the lunch half hour continued in awkward silence.

Later Toni was walking down the hall laughing at something Fangs said when Toni happens to look over and her breathe stops. Cheryl was up against the lockers with Reggie the captain of the bulldogs and one of Toni’s worst enemies. It looked like Reggie was flirting with Cheryl and Cheryl was having the time of her life laughing at whatever he was saying to her. She could hear Fangs in the background trying to get her attention but Toni turns around and storms away with tears threatening to spill in her eyes.

Meanwhile Cheryl was laughing at Reggie trying to ask her to homecoming and telling him off any way she could. Even though she couldn’t say it she had the best girlfriend and date to homecoming in the world and no one was going to change that. As she looks over she happens to see a certain pink headed serpent storm off with a really confused Fangs looking at the girl storm off. Cheryl wonders what it was about but had to go to her next class and decided she’ll just ask the girl when she picks her up at work later.

Later that night Cheryl walks into the Whyte Wyrm to pick up the hottest bar tender there. She walks closer to the bar only to have her heart drop a million miles on the ground. She watches as Toni her girlfriend flirt with the men at the bar touching them, bending over to make sure her cleavage was showing as Toni was wearing really short shorts and a really tight black crop top, she even went as far as winking at them as she walks by to walk over to Cheryl. “Hey babe I’m ready to go.” By then Cheryl was so angry she was surprised she could even talk. “What the hell do you think you’re doing.” Toni looks around and drags Cheryl outside so no one could hear. Once they reach outside Cheryl rips her arm out of her girlfriends hand and crosses her arms automatically putting her walls back up in fight mode not to mention the October weather makes it brisk this time of year Cheryl knew Toni must be freezing if Cheryl is still cold wearing her red parka, waiting for Toni to speak. “I’m just doing what you were doing with Reggie earlier.” Suddenly you could hear the crunching of dead leaves as Betty and Jughead were about to head in their direction to say hi to the couple when they heard yelling and turned on their heels and quickly walked away leaving a trail of dead broken leaves in the wake. Veronica warned the two that Cheryl and Toni were acting like friends knowing it was going to unravel fast because after all it’s hard to hide a relationship, and I guess just like the leaves demise of leaving a broken trail it looked like Veronica was correct and that’s where the new couple were heading, “What I was doing with Reggie earlier?! Excuse me?!” Toni scoffs rolls her eyes and crosses her arms starting to shake from the anger and the fact she was wearing next to nothing in the middle of October, “Sure princess you’re excused with flirting with other guys at school. After all you wanted to hide our relationship now I know why.” Cheryl’s face turns red darker than her hair in anger with her voice dangerously low, and Toni regretted quickly what she said but before she could speak Cheryl did, “We both wanted to hide our relationship knowing it would be better or did you forget last time we tried to be open I was sent away and tortured?!” Toni sadly glances down to Cheryl’s bad arm looking at the injection marks that are now barley starting to heal. As Cheryl unconsciously as Toni notices Cheryl does when she gets upset or feels trapped goes to scratch them, “And I wasn’t flirting with him since you didn’t hear I was blowing him off and laughing about how ridiculous it was for him asking me in the first place.” Toni apologetically says, “Cheryl” trying to apologize and to get Cheryl to stop hurting herself but by then Cheryl was to angry and hurt, “no you’re free to do whatever you please with whoever because were done.” Cheryl storms off with her heart broken after that million mile fall and even though Toni heard the bite behind Cheryl calling it off, she also heard the hurt behind the girls words knowing she messed up big time, and Cheryl put back up her walls not knowing if Toni can get them down this time.

Early the next morning Vixen practice was in motion and their leader was meaner and more cruel than ever. Cheryl with her signature red lipstick and mascara had a new fire in her eyes as she yells at the Vixens to do the routine again for the 20th time in a row and they were quickly getting burnt out. With so much fire you could barley tell Cheryl spent all last night sobbing alone in the house since kicking out her mother she was alone physically and mentally. Toni spent all last night sobbing as well but also kicking herself for hurting Cheryl instead of talking it out. She glances down at Cheryl’s bad arm to see scratch marks over injection marks, Toni tried glancing at Cheryl all morning trying to get her attention but Cheryl ignored her while yelling at the Vixens to do the routine again, although she wanted to punish Toni she was punishing all of them as well. Suddenly they hear the doors burst open as Reggie leads his team through the gym going to the field to start football practice. Cheryl’s face lit up as she yells across the gym, “Hey Reggie looks like you’ll be taking me to Homecoming after all.” Reggie smiles as the guys whistle and pat him on the back for getting the hottest girl in school to go with him. Veronica sadly glances at Toni as she watches Toni’s face fall faster than Jughead can scarf down a burger. Veronica shakes her head knowing this wouldn’t have happened if the two girls would have admitted they were in a relationship like everyone else already knew.

Later that night everyone was getting ready for the homecoming dance as Veronica was straightening Archie’s tie meanwhile Betty was fixing Jugheads Beanie, and of course Cheryl was putting on the finishing touches with her diamond earings waiting for Reggie to knock on her door waiting to take her out. Cheryl was not into Reggie at all not one bit but after Toni broke her heart the queen of the North side could not go to homecoming without a date as she heard a knock at her door. She takes one last glance in the mirror and smiles knowing she looks hot with her long curled pulled back hair. To match her signature red lipstick she picked out a short red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places while wearing a bra that pushed up her boobs enough to notice but not enough to look too fake. While the dress was short showing off her nice legs wrapped around in some nice black spider web looking tights, after all it was almost Halloween she had to look somewhat festive, finishing off with black flip flops. She originally would have gone with heels but she didn’t want to over tower Toni as much as she already did, her face falls a bit but shakes it off and puts on a fake smile. She goes to open the door as she sees Reggie in a nice suit with a signature blue B on his suit standing for Bulldogs after all he was captain. He smiles while checking Cheryl out which made her skin crawl wishing it was someone else instead like a certain pink haired soft lips shorty serpent, but she shakes her head of those thoughts and takes Reggie's stretched out arm, “m'lady” as he shows his fake vampire teeth he decide to choose to look festive. She inwardly cringed as they walk to the car holding his arm didn’t feel right. Once they reach Pops he opens up her door for her and helps her out into the restaurant. She wanted to roll her eyes as he helps her into the booth and sits across from her. “I’m surprised you actually said yes to go with me tonight.” Cheryl giggles while she slowly inches her hand out of Reggie's hand he insisted on holding tight, “Why do you say that?” Reggie reaches for the menu as he speaks, “Well rumor had it you were shacking up with Topaz the snake and after you rejected me I thought it was true.” as he shrugs his shoulders. Cheryl held back on wanting to snap at him for calling Toni a snake but she just smiled and laughed again shaking her head.

Once they get to the dance Cheryl has almost had enough of Reggie, pretending to be with him was harder than pretending to not be with Toni. Her heart sank again as she remembers she no longer has to pretend not to be with her anymore as she really isn’t with her anymore as of yesterday. As she looks around she admires the hard work that Veronica and the rest of the team put the gym together with all the fake webs and spiders and zombie goo footprints on the floor, with the lighting being dark purple and green lights it doesn’t even look like the gym. She hears Josie and the Pussycats in the background, Reggie puts his hand on Cheryl’s lower back as she has to hold the urge not to squirm out of his arms reach, “hey babe I hope you don’t mind I’m gonna go say hi to the guys.” Cheryl snickers, “Don’t call me babe and that’s fine just go.” Reggie thanks her and kisses the side of her head as he walks over and high fives the guys. Cheryl sighs and walks over to the punch bowl. Her and Toni had a special plan tonight they were going to go to a nice dinner Toni insisting to pay for her princess as she put it, then come and dance and laugh then afterwards Cheryl wanted to take her girl home and give herself up for the first time ever and take care of each other. Cheryl unconsciously scratches at her injection marks that we’re slowly turning from scabs to scars also opening up back her old scratch marks from last night did it, “you shouldn’t scratch at them.” Cheryl looks down not noticing she was scratching she looks up and turns to see Veronica giving her a pity look, Cheryl’s eyes immediately turn hard. “I’m fine don’t tell me what to do.” Veronica sighs, “Look I know you and Toni are fighting or broken up but you look so unhappy and I know we or I haven’t been there for you but-” Cheryl shakes her head, “don’t I’m used to it and I’m fine I can take care of myself I have been anyway except for the few rare times you four have found me.” Cheryl turns back to the table and brushes off Veronica’ s hand on her shoulder trying to get into the girls head. But she knew Cheryl was right everyone was into their own stuff to notice or even help Cheryl and be there for her. Veronica knew that’s what made Toni better than the rest of them she went farther than all of them noticing when Cheryl was missing and helping Cheryl with the after effects of her torture she went through.

Veronica sighs and walks away to the back stage where Toni is nervously playing with her hands. Toni opposite of Cheryl is wearing a short black dress with purple ends matching her somewhat purple hair, her hair usually a mess of curls is pulled back out of her face in a curly ponytail showing off her spider earrings, like Cheryl she is wearing black spider web tights while wearing small one inch black heels. Also let’s not forget she has a signature green snake on the bottom right of her dress. “Are you sure you can vote me Queen? I mean isn’t there rules against me not winning since I didn’t even run?” Veronica laughs, “honey I am the rules if you remember I won the election.” Toni’s face still worried, “Look you’ll do great you want her back don’t you? Cheryl is a queen she’s all about big gestures.” “But what if she doesn’t go for it?” Veronica nervously smiles, “then you’ll look like the biggest fool in history.”

Cheryl watches as Veronica gets on stage as she calls everyone for her attention. Reggie walks over and grabs Cheryl’s hand as Cheryl rolls her eyes and Toni from the curtains feels her blood boils as Reggie touches her girl. “Alright everyone as you know it’s time to announce King and Queen of this year’s Homecoming, except I decided I’m going to announce the queen first. But first give Josie and the pussycats around of applause for their years performance.” Everyone claps as they exit the stage Veronica bleams at her girls sad she didnt get to perform with them this time but she was to busy setting the dance and helping Toni win her girl. Veronica grabs the verdict out of her bra as she grabs the Queens crown, “This year we have a surprising verdict for the winner so will you please give around of applause to Toni Topaz.” Everyone claps except Cheryl who is shocked that Toni won queen she doesn’t even remember Toni running for. Toni awkwardly walks up as Veronica sets the crown on Toni’s head as she moved out of the way for Toni to make her speech. “To be honest I didn’t even run for Queen this year my girlfriend did Cheryl Blossom.” Everyone gasps and whispers, Reggie looks down at a shocked Cheryl as Cheryl looks down embarrassed wanting to scratch at her marks nervously. “actually at the moment she isn’t my girlfriend you see we decided to keep our relationship a secret for personal reasons but it got a little tough and I screwed up so she rightfully called it off. Cheryl” Cheryl looks up nervously, “I know I screwed up big time I hurt you on purpose and I should have never have done that you’ve had enough hurt in your life. If you” Toni grabs another Queen crown from Veronica's hand “be my right hand queen of the buskers I promise I will treat you like the actual queen you are and I’ll promise to never purposely hurt you again. Please say yes.” Everyone still shocked stares at Cheryl who now has tears in her eyes as Toni in a few words cracked at her walls takes back her hand from Reggie and whispers loudly enough for Toni to hear, “Yes I will,” she goes to walk up stage as people move out of her way so the Queen could meet her other Queen, Toni helps Cheryl up as they share a kiss. Veronica takes the mic back from Toni, “In all honestly Reggie you won King-” Reggie shakes his head, “Let them have it.” The school cheers as Cheryl and Toni share another kiss holding each other’s faces. “Okay you two lovebirds it’s time to have your guys dance.” Toni smiles sweetly at Cheryl holding her hand and instead of cringing like with Reggie Cheryl gladly accepts as they walk down the stairs in the middle of the floor. Veronica smirks as she plays the perfect song for the two girls.

The two girls smirk at Veronicas song choice as “Kiss the girl” came on. Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni’s waist as Toni fixes Cheryl’s crown on her head fitting it perfectly then going to wrap her arms around Cheryl’s shoulders. They start to slow dance as Cheryl goes to speak, “I’m sorry about wanting to hide our relationship obviously it didn’t work-” Toni shakes her head, “No Cheryl you were right before outside the bar we both decided on hiding our relationship we had just gotten you out of that horrid place and we decided keeping it secret would keep you safe.” As Toni starts drifting her fingers back and forth on Cheryl’s marks that she scratched at earlier causing red marks over her scabs/scars. “And I should have asked if you were flirting with Reggie and shouldn’t have assumed or hurt you back on purpose, you’ve had enough hurt in your life without having your girlfriend add to it.” Toni looks down sadly, “Well ex girlfriend anyway” Toni whispers. Cheryl smiles sadly and lifts Toni’s chin so she could look at her as they sway back and forth, “After all this and your apology you don’t think I don’t want you back? Toni even when I did call it off and asked Reggie out all I wanted was you, for the past few weeks all it’s been is you. Yes you did hurt me” Toni looks down in shame drifting her fingers on her one hand up and down Cheryl’s scars and Cheryl smiles fondly, “but neither of us has had a real relationship before and we’re going to make mistakes but I want those mistakes to be with you and nobody else. You’re mine.” Toni looks up and smiles brightly as she lifts up Cheryl’s bad arm and kisses up and down getting every mark gently blowing on them. It makes Cheryl’s stomach erupt in more butterflies than when she was with Reggie all she wanted to do was cringe or run back to Toni. “I’m sorry about tonight baby I know it was supposed to be special with getting ready together and having a nice dinner-” Cheryl lifts up her hand to stop her, “If you don’t think getting Veronica to let you win Queen just so you could ask me to be your queen wasn’t amazing. You’re wrong. And as for dinner I know something you could eat out tonight.” Cheryl smirks and Toni smiles, “Cheryl Blossom are you talking dirty? I don’t think your girlfriend will like that very much.” Cheryl giggles and puts her nose up to Toni’s nose giving her a Eskimo kiss, “I think she’ll love it very much.” After their song ends the two Queens from different parts of the world leave hand in hand to go finish off the rest of there night in their new home together. Knowing that now that they’re both out if anything were to come after Cheryl she’s got her other Queen to protect her and her kingdom.


End file.
